¡Te odio Malfoy!
by ImladrisAngel
Summary: Draco Malfoy guarda oscuros secretos, secretos que no deben salir a la luz. Cierto día el rubio se fija en ella, sí, en una Weasley. Del amor al odio hay solo un paso. ¿Podrán olvidar la rivalidad entre sus apellidos? ¿Que pasará cuando Ginny descubra el oscuro mundo al que esta atado Draco? Una historia de amores prohibidos... Lean y dejen reviews!
1. Tras el toque de queda

**N/A: **¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo y alocado fic sobre -por primera vez- la pareja Draco/Ginny (los amores prohibídos son mí perdición *-*). En fin, espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestras opiniones ;) Ahora sí, os dejo leer!

**CAPÍTULO 1- TRAS EL TOQUE DE QUEDA**

Ginny caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Miró su reloj _¡mierda! _pasaban ya quince minutos de las once, la hora máxima a la que se les permitía a los alumnos estar fuera de sus respectivas salas comunes.

_¡En este momento los prefectos deben estar comenzando su ronda nocturna!_ se maldijo Ginny con frustración.

La pelirroja comenzó a correr por el laberinto de pasadizos. Llevaba un par de pesados libros entre los brazos, ya que se había pasado por la biblioteca a recogerlos para poder hacer los trabajos de herbología y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero se le había echado el tiempo encima buscándolos entre los numerosos estantes y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Ginny corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Una vez allí comenzó a caminar airadamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Volvió a mirar el reloj. ¡Ya pasaba media hora de las once!

Con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera, torció por el pasadizo que se abría a su derecha, al fondo del cual ya podía divisar el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Pensó que se había salvado del castigo cuando de repente escuchó una voz tras de sí.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es una pequeña Gryffindor infringiendo las normas!- Se mofó alguien detrás de ella. Ginny se dio la vuelta rápidamente, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Vaya! Mejor aún... ¡La hermana de Weaslipis infringiendo las normas!

Ginny reconocíó al Slytherin enseguida. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy, el chico más arrogante y engreido de todo Hogwarts. La mayoría de las chicas estaban coladitas por él, pero lo cierto era que ella no llegaba a entender que veían en alguien así. Ginny jamás se fijaría en un chico como él, alguien que solo disfrutaba metiéndose con los demás.

Le dirigió una mirada de odio, maldiciendo su suerte por haberse topado con él. ¿Por qué habían tenido que nombrarle prefecto?

-¿Qué se te ha perdido a estas horas, Weasley? ¿Andabas jugando con algún amiguito en una habitación oscura? -Se burló Draco, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡Estaba en la biblioteca, estúpido! Aunque supongo que no sabes qué es eso.-Replicó con una sonrisita burlona-¿Y qué se te ha perdido a ti a estas horas? ¿El cerebro? Sigue buscando a ver si hay suerte.

-Esas no son formas de tratar a tus superiores, Weasley.-Dijo borrando su sonrisa con disimulada sorpresa. Siempre le había parecido que la menor de los Weasley era una mojigata, pero al parecer se había equivocado de lleno. -Déjame ver... -Draco hizo un movimiento rápido hacia ella y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía entre sus manos uno de los libros que la Gryffindor llevaba entre los brazos.

-¡Devuélvemelo, Malfoy!- Le exigió mientras intentaba recuperarlo, pero Draco lo sostenía por encima de su cabeza y Ginny por más que lo intentaba no lograba alcanzarlo.

-Hmm... ¿Plantas carnívoras? -Dijo leyendo el título -Qué aburrido... di este tema el año pasado, podríamos quedar un día y te doy clases... hacia estas horas, en algún cuarto vacío -Dijo guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ginny apretó los labios, conteniendo su creciente enfado.

-Dudo mucho que necesite tu ayuda -Dijo soltando un bufido mientras hacía rodar sus ojos- Devuélveme mi libro, ahora.

-Y si no quiero... ¿Qué me harás? - Se burló Draco, retándola.

Ginny volvió a saltar, tratando en vano de recuperar su libro. Y Draco volvió a reír.

-¿De verdad lo quieres, Weasley? -Le preguntó con una peligrosa media sonrisa.

-No tiene gracia. ¡Devuélvemelo de una vez!- Dijo Ginny malhumorada. Draco la observó, clavando sus ojos grisáceos en los de ella con esa sonrisa de diversión suya. El Slytherin estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas fueran detrás de él, pero lo cierto era que estaba cansado de eso (no es que no le gustara… un polvo rápido nunca venía mal) pero había olvidado lo que era que una chica le odiara, le planteaba un nuevo reto.

-¿Te divierto?- Dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

-Demasiado- Susurró él elevando un poco más las comisuras de los labios.

Ginny trató de mantener la calma, pese a que ya no le quedaba paciencia y alargó la mano para que le entregara el libro de una vez por todas.

-Ahí dentro hay un montón de Gryffindors despiertos -Dijo al ver que Draco no tenía intención de devolverle el libro por las buenas, señalando el retrato de la Señora Gorda al final del pasillo- Si no me devuelves el libro, los llamaré y harán que me lo devuelvas.

-Vaya... ¿Es eso una amenaza, Weasley? -Preguntó el rubio, acercándose a Ginny hasta estar casi encima de ella. -Eso sería peligroso -Le susurró burlón al oído.

Ginny retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarlo con asco, hasta dar con la espalda contra la pared.

-No te acerques a mí -Le espetó con rabia.

Un brillo de diversión iluminó los ojos de Draco mientras avanzaba de nuevo hacia ella, quedando peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Quieres esto, Weasley? - Le preguntó apoyándose con una mano contra la pared y sujetando el libro de Ginny con la otra, lejos de ella.

Ginny alargó el brazo que tenía libre -ya que con el otro sujetaba los demás libros que llevaba- y trató de arrebatarle su libro, aunque él no la dejó moverse, puesto que la tenía bloqueada contra la pared con su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame!- Le exigió con un nerviosismo perceptible debido a los escasos centímetros de distancia que se interponían ahora entre su boca y la de él. Draco sonrió de lado y clavando sus ojos en los de ella se acercó aún más, hasta casi rozar sus labios. Ginny giró la cara en un movimiento rápido.

De repente, unas voces los interrumpieron.

-APARTATE DE MI HERMANA, MALFOY -Ginny reconoció al instante la furiosa voz.

_¡Ron!..._

Draco se apartó rápidamente de Ginny, dándose la vuelta para encarar a la pareja y la pelirroja aprovechó ese instante de distracción para recuperar su libro de las garras del Slytherin y alejarse de él.

-¡Ginny!- Gritó Hermione, alarmada, corriendo hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué haces con Malfoy?! -Le preguntó entre susurros, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¡No hacía nada! No es lo que parece- Se defendió ella -Él estaba aquí... y yo iba a entrar a la sala... ¡pero cogió mi libro! -Se quejó susurrando a su vez.

-... estaba a la caza de alguna alumna extraviada, te sorprendería la cantidad de alumnas que llegan a deshora, Weasley -Dijo Draco con una sonrisa pervertida. Ron lo miraba con odio.

-Oh, ¿tienes miedo de mí, comadreja? -Se burló el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad -No haría nada con tu hermana que ella no quisiera hacer. -Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ginny, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, Malfoy, ¿me oyes?- Le amenazó Ron mordazmente, a lo que Draco no pudo evitar reir.

-Pero qué pena me das.-Soltó con desdén, y sin más se dio la vuelta con cara de asco y marchó haciendo ondear su capa tras de sí.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Ron se dio la vuelta enfadado y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Hermione y Ginny lo siguieron en silencio.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías con Malfoy, Ginny? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Has comido algo que te ha sentado mal? - Le recriminó entonces Ron a su hermana, enfadado e incrédulo, mientras Hermione le decía la contraseña al cuadro y entraban a través de él al interior de la sala.

-Yo no estaba con él ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar conclusiones precipitadas? Solo estabamos discutiendo, Ron -Se defendió Ginny cruzándose de brazos. Ya estaba suficientemente enfadada como para tener que lidiar con su hermano.

En ese momento apareció Harry, quien se había levantado del sofá y había corrido hacia ellos en cuanto los había visto atravesar el retrato de la entrada.

-¿Ginny, dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todas partes -Inquirió este.

-Perdona, estaba en la biblioteca... necesitaba un par de libros -Se disculpó, motrándole los libros que traía.

-¡Estaba con el estúpido de Malfoy, Harry! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Mi hermana y Malfoy! -Soltó Ron, aun incrédulo.

-¡Yo no estaba con él! Él solo se estaba burlando de mí, como hace con todos. -Declaró a punto de explotar. No entendía por qué su hermano no dejaba de repetir lo mismo... ¡Ella jamás estaría con Malfoy! Además, ¡estaba saliendo con Dean! enseguida se puso tensa, incómoda al pensar en él. Habían vuelto a discutir, cada vez lo hacían más a menudo y no sabía qué hacer…

-...Ron, déjala de una vez, está claro que ella no quería nada con él, y de todas formas… ¡Es mayorcita! ¡No puedes controlarla, no tiene diez años!- Dijo Hermione tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, como de costumbre.

Ron iba a replicar alguna cosa cuando un vaso se rompió en mil pedazos detrás de ellos, haciendo que toda la sala quedara de repente en un incómodo silencio. Ginny dio un respingo y al darse la vuelta vio a Dean sentado en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea, con la cara contraida de rabia.

-¡Dean! No es lo que piensas…-Se apresuró a decir Ginny, pero Dean no la escuchaba. Había comenzado a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación, seguido por Seamus, hasta desaparecer por la escalera de caracol al final de la sala.

Ginny contuvo las lágrimas y susurró -No me espereis para desayunar- antes de subir corriendo la escalera, sin darles tiempo a responder.

Subió los peldaños de dos en dos llegando rápidamente a su habitación. Cuando entró en su cuarto una sensación confortante la invadió, la estufa del centro de la sala estaba encendida y el calor que desprendía era bienvenido ya que era invierno y el castillo estaba helado.

Colocó los libros de la biblioteca sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama con desgana mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse pero no lo consiguió.

Se metió entonces en la mullida cama, corriendo las cortinas escarlata para que no la molestaran y ahogó su llanto contra la almohada.

**Espero que este primer capi os haya gustado, si quereis que siga con la historia solo teneis que dejar un coment con vuestra opinión, de lo contrario dejaré esta historia para centrarme en otras :c**

**Mil gracias por leer, espero vuestras críticas! ;)**


	2. Corazones rotos

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo la continuación del fic, espero que os guste, gracias de nuevo por leer y por comentar! :)

**CAPÍTULO 2- CORAZONES ROTOS**

Ginny tenía mala cara cuando despertó aquella mañana debido al insomnio pero no quedaba rastro alguno de las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior.

Adormecida miró a su alrededor buscando un ápice de luz, pero tan solo atinó a ver la reinante oscuridad. A tientas consiguió descorrer las cortinas que envolvían su cama y alarmada comprobó que estaba sola en la pequeña estancia. ¡No quedaba ya nadie en el cuarto! Miró su reloj mientras a duras penas se acostumbraba a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. La hora del desayuno había pasado, aunque de todas formas no tenía apetito. Lo que más le preocupaba en esos instantes era no llegar a tiempo para coger uno de los carruajes a Hogsmeade y no poder comprar varios artículos escolares que necesitaba urgentemente.

_También necesito hablar con Dean _se recordó. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él. La noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de explicarse pero albergaba la esperanza de poder hacerlo hoy. _Lo entenderá _se dijo esperanzada, sabiendo que no había nada que temer ya que aunque últimamente discutían a menudo él la quería y ella a él.

Comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, ¡seguramente todos estarían ya a punto de partir hacia Hogsmeade! Tendría suerte si conseguía llegar a tiempo para coger la última carroza…

Se puso el jersey de lana roja que le había confeccionado su madre las Navidades pasadas y lo convinó con unos jeans negros y botas altas. Cogió entonces su abrigo preferido, un gorro de lana, un par de guantes y una bufanda a juego, y salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada del castillo.

Fuera seguía nevando -no había parado en toda la noche- por lo que todo el paisaje estaba cubierto por un espeso manto blanco.

Cuando llegó al patio de entrada, Ginny alcanzó a divisar un carruaje negro tirado por thestrals, caballos alados invisibles a sus ojos. Aliviada comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia éste tiritando de frío.

Estaba ya a un par de metros del vehículo cuando de repente paró en seco, llevándose las manos a la boca ahogando un sollozo. Ante ella se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba: Dean estaba en el carruaje, besándose apasionadamente con una morena de Ravenclaw quien se hallaba sentada en su regazo.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente en su pecho y sus ojos se inundaron de saladas lágrimas. Sentía cómo se rompía en un millón de pedazos. No alcanzaba a escuchar sonido alguno salvo los martilleantes latidos de su desbocado corazón.

El mundo de repente se había parado congelándose a su alrededor. Retrocedió varios pasos torpemente mientras un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin la adelantaba, apartándola de su camino a empujones. Impotente vió como la carroza partía segundos más tarde.

Subitamente, mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas se desbordasen, sintió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza. Aturdida se dio la vuelta y ante ella se encontró con Draco Malfoy, quien tenía una media sonrisa perversa dibujada en el rostro.

Ginny se fijó en lo que sostenía entre las manos pero ya era demasiado tarde, la bola de nieve impacto de lleno en su cara sin tener oportunidad de esquivarla. Draco rió mientras Ginny se frotaba la cara enfadada, quitándose los restos de nieve.

-¿Tan fuerte te he dado?- Preguntó mientras reía alzando una ceja al fijarse en los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja.

-Más quisieras, idiota- Replicó ésta mordaz, dándose la vuelta tratando de secarse los ojos con sus manos. Sin embargo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr descontroladas por sus mejillas con el recuerdo de la imagen de Dean aun en su cabeza.

No se immutó cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo volar su gorro y desordenó su cabello. Draco, desconcertado a sus espaldas recogió con una mano el gorro mientras que con la otra se peinaba su pelo rubio, también alborotado por el viento.

-¿Lo quieres, Weasley?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Puedes quedártelo- Le respondió ella sin entrar en su juego, intentando que su voz sonara firme. Y antes de que el Slytherin pudiera decir nada Ginny ya se alejaba de vuelta al castillo, escondiéndo la cara al pasar a su lado.

Draco dejó de reír. ¿Quién se creía que era la Weasley para darle la espalda?

-¡Eh, Weasley! ¿No ibas a Hogsmeade?- Le gritó con un deje de enfado, aunque ella estaba ya lejos de él.

Ginny no le hizo caso, ahora mismo encontrarse con Draco Malfoy era lo peor que le podía haber pasado ¿Es qué no tenía ya suficientes problemas?. Siguió avanzando por el patio a través del fuerte viento que soplaba en su contra.

Draco, comenzó a correr hacia Ginny y al alcanzarla tiró de ella sujetando su muñeca con firmeza.

Ginny se dio la vuelta bruscamente como un resorte y trató de zafarse de su agarre. Al ver que no conseguía soltarse comenzó a golpear el pecho del rubio con rabia, utilizando la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¡Esto es por tu culpa! -Sollozó Ginny.

Draco se sorprendió al ver el rostro lloroso de la chica. _¿Pero qué…? _Estaba seguro de que él no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Pero de qué hablas? -Inqurió el Slytherin frunciendo el ceño mientras aprisionaba con enfado la mano con la que la pelirroja le estaba golpeando.

-¡Sueltame! -Le exigió ella, indefensa e impotente mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Draco suspiró nerviosamente, secándo su las lágrimas con suavidad. Verla llorar no le gustaba, Weasley o no.

Otra ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las anteriores los zarandeó. Ginny se estremeció, comenzando de nuevo a temblar de frío. Draco sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el gorro de la pelirroja y se lo entregó con una mirada inexpresiva. La Gryffindor no sabía que estaría pensando el rubio -_y tampoco me importa-_ pensó entonces, cojiendo el gorro y colocándoselo mientras susurraba: Gracias.

En esos instantes el último carruaje a Hogsmeade llegó, y detrás de ellos se comenzaron a oir voces que llamaban a Malfoy.

-¡Eh! -Gritaba una Slytherin para atraer su atención mientras la pandilla se acercaba a ellos -¿Vienes o qué?- preguntó a Draco cuando estuvo a su lado. La pelirroja no reconoció a la rubia, pero era muy guapa, -y seguramente odiasamente antipática- un prototipo de niña rica y malcriada.

Enseguida vinieron tres Slytherins más siguiendo a la chica. Se trataban de la tediosa Pansy Parkinson, de Zabini -el mejor amigo de Draco- y de Theodore Nott.

-Tío, te estabamos buscando -Dijo Zabini a Draco, dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda. -¿Y quién es esta belleza? -Añadió fijándose por primera vez en Ginny.

-Es una Weasley- Bufó la arpía de Pansy detrás de él.-Dejad de perder el tiempo con ella y vámonos.

-Disculpa a esta panda de maleducados… Soy Blaise -Dijo tendiéndole una mano- ¿Y tu eres…?

-Ginny- Dijo ésta en respuesta, estrechando su mano.

-Bonito nombre -Le dijo con una sonrisa -¿Te vienes con nosotros a Hogsmeade?

-No puedo… tengo algunas cosas pendientes que hacer- Se excusó Ginny.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos por ahí nena -Le dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien, ya vale… -Le dijo Draco molesto empujándolo lejos de Ginny.

-Si fueras listo no le dirigirías la palabra a esa estúpida Gryffindor -Inrtervino Pansy dirigiendose a Blaise- Aunque los dos sabemos que te falta inteligencia -Gruñó con su voz de pito mientras se aferraba al brazo de Draco.

-Que no te engañe -Apostilló la rubia, dirigiéndose a Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa- Lo único que quiere conocer Blaise de ti es tu cuerpo, nada más.

-¿Celosa? Sabes que eso no es cierto -Dijo Blaise a la barbie.

-…Maldita sea Pansy ¡suéltame de una vez! - Maldijo Draco tratando de deshacerse del agarre de la chica, quien lo soltó de mala gana.

-No hace falta que me grites -Se quejó humillada -¿Ahora prefieres a esa traidora de sangre? ¿Qué hacías con ella? -Le acusó con rabia.

-Al menos ella no es una garrapata -Dijo Draco con esa media sonrisa de superioridad suya, sabiendo que le estaba dando donde más dolía.

-¡Eres un traidor! -Escupió Pansy sin saber que decir, roja de rabia.  
>en ese momento Zabini decidió romper tensiones cogiéndola del brazo y llevándosela a rastras hasta el carruaje que seguía parado.<p>

-Quédate ahí -Le dijo una vez hubieron llegado, mirándola fijamente con la amenaza bailando en sus ojos. La Slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que Blaise tomo por un _sí_.

Ginny se sentía desplazada entre tanta serpiente, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar o que decir. Blaise volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión.

-Draco, no dejes que te pique esa descerebrada -Dijo refiriéndose a Pansy- Y vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde -Entonces se acercó a Ginny con una sonrisa radiante y le susurró al oído: Hasta luego, leoncita. Dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla que la chica no esperaba. Acto seguido se alejó hacia el carruaje, seguido de cerca por la rubia y Nott quienes farfullaban mirando de reojo a Ginny.

-No te dejes enredar por Blaise, sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho -Le aconsejó Draco -¿Seguro que no vienes? Antes parecía que ibas a coger un carruage -Dijo alzando una ceja.

-No pienso ir con vosotros -Dijo poniéndo mala cara tras echar un vistazo a los ocupantes de la carroza- Y… Blaise me parece el más decente de por aquí -Dijo acusadoramente, a lo que Draco se hizo el ofendido.

-¿El más decente? Se ve que me conoces poco… no hay nadie más decente que yo -Dijo con una media sonrisa. Ginny alzó las cejas divertida.

-Ya, claro, ahora vas a decirme que eres Draco Malfoy, "el _decente_ acosador de menores". -Dijo cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Draco rió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo no acoso a menores, ellas vienen a mí. -Puntualizó excusándose.

-No es así como lo cuentan…

-No hagas caso a todo lo que dice la gente, Weasley ¿no te enseño eso tú madre? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Algo me decía -Dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Total, ¿que no vas a Hogsmeade porque tienes miedo de un par de serpientes?- Se burló Draco.

-Yo no tengo miedo a unos cuantos estupidos como tú, Malfoy -Repuso sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos grisáceos.

-Entonces… recuerdame porqué no vienes -La provocó el Slytherin.

-¡Draco, sube ya! O te quedas en tierra -Le gritó Zabinih desde el vehículo.

Draco se volvió hacia él sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Ya voy! -Gritó, volviendo a mirar a Ginny interrogativamente.

-¿Qué parte de NO no entiendes? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Oh vamos… ¿Mejores que ir a Hogsmeade con un apuesto rubio al lado? Eso duele Weasley -Se hizo el ofendido Draco.

Ginny alzó una ceja negando con la cabeza. No, no iba a ir, no quería encontrarse con Dean después de haberlo visto en los brazos de otra. Lo suyo estaba finiquitado definitivamente, y tampoco tenía ganas de tener que soportar a la estúpida de Pansy o a la barbie de Slytherin todo el trayecto.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Draco con un movimiento rápido la había cogido en brazos, cargándola a la espalda como un saco de patatas.

-¡Draco, suéltame! -Chilló la chica, sujetándose el gorro con las manos para evitar que se le cayera.

-¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre? -Preguntó él, sonriendo complacido mientras avanzaba hacia el carruaje.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy! -Rectificó, luchando para que la soltara. Entonces Draco se paró en seco y dejó caer un poco más a Ginny, quien ahora quedó colgada con la cabeza a medio metro del suelo.

-¿De verdad quieres que te suelte, Weasley? -Inquirió.

-¡No! Malfo…-Draco no la dejó terminar, volvió a dejarla caer hasta que su cabeza quedó a escasos centímetros del suelo nevado.

-¡Draco por favor, no! -Chilló asustada, lo que hizo reir a Draco.

-Eso está mejor -Dijo, y volvió a colocársela a la espalda en la misma posición que al principio, haciendo que su cabeza quedara por debajo de su espalda.

-¿Te gustan las vistas? - Le preguntó sonriendo de lado mientras seguía caminando hacia el carruage.

-No. Bájame de una vez, no tiene gracia -Se quejó enfadada.

-¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta mi trasero? -Se ofendió él.

-Estoy diciendo que me bajes -Repuso luchando para que la bajara.

-Somos uno más -Anunció al resto de Slytherins, subiéndo al carruaje y descargando a una rabiosa Ginny entre él y Zabini.

Aprisionada entre ambos cuerpos, Ginny ya no pudo escapar.

**¿Qué os a parecido el capi? ¿Qué os a gustado y qué no? Dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones )**

**Nos leemos en breve!:)**


End file.
